More than Feelings
by NejiTen ATW
Summary: They weren't kids anymore, yet here they are fighting again. One of them  is fighting to keep their friendship, and the other is trying to separate any connections towards her and them. Chapt. 5 is up!
1. Clashing Emotions

"I'm not letting you go!" TenTen yelled desperately.

"Heh, so you speak as if it's the end of the world. My sweet and dear TenTen, you'll still live." Neji said with a smug smirk on his face.

Standing so far away from one another, in this historic and sacred place known as the Final Valley. TenTen standing on the statue of the founder of the great Leaf Village and first Hokage, Hashirama Senju. Neji standing on top of the person, who dared defy Hashirama, a very sinister and scary person, and the Uchiha leader, Madara Uchiha. The Final Valley was a very legendary and sacred place, for that is the place where Hashirama and Madara clashed years ago. Now, two giant and huge statues stand facing each other, and each making a hand sign. In between the two statues there's a little lake like river that ends into a long waterfall. At the end of the waterfall a much larger lake is found. The grey clouds covering the bright rays of the sun made everything seem melancholic.

"Why? Why now? Of all the things you could've done Neji! You decided to accept Himaku's request! Tell me! WHY!" TenTen yelled at the top of her lungs.

"…." Neji just stared at her as if she was going insane.

TenTen lowered her face and looked at the ground. "Why? What would make you want to leave the village? Damn it Neji!" TenTen raised her head back up, but what shocked Neji the most was the feelings she was pouring out. They were so strong and pure, something he could never understand about TenTen. In the inside he was shocked, but he made sure he didn't show it in the outside. "You're a genius! You're considered the strongest Genin in the whole Leaf! Even after your battle with Naruto, everyone still thought you were number one! You're a prodigy, you carry in you the Hyuuga bloodline, you're the strongest person I know, and you have such a bright future ahead of you!" TenTen paused to take a breath. TenTen clenched her fists, and Neji can notice threats of tears, for her chocolate brown eyes were glistening, "Answer me! Neji!"

Neji stared at her for a moment, and then he did something that surprised her. TenTen stared in fear as her eyes grew wide at the sight before her. Neji Hyuuga looked up at the sky and started laughing like some evil maniac. She couldn't believe her eyes, this person before her was not the Neji she grew up to know, this was not the Neji she was teammates with, he was not the person she considered her best friend, and he was not the person she fell in love with.

Neji looks at TenTen after he finished laughing. "Hahahahahahahaha! Heh, it's pretty obvious TenTen! Hahahahahahaha! Wow! I can't believe you don't know why. Hahahahahahaha. You're so stupid!"

"Stop laughing and tell me then genius! If it's so simple and obvious then tell me!" TenTen was enraged, not just with Neji or what has become of him, but of Himaku for corrupting Neji.

"I'm done playing ninja with a bunch of losers; I plan in avenging my father's death by getting rid of the main branch, and…." Neji paused a bit, and pointed at TenTen, "I'm tired of you."

TenTen was taken aback by this. _'Tired of me?' _She felt like someone just stabbed her twenty thousand times in her heart. "Tired of me! What have I ever done to you!" She yelled with a very noticeable hurt in her voice.

(FLASHBACK)

"_Did you hear?" some random guy asked a friend. This caught Neji's interest. 'Damn it! I should really stop hanging out with Naruto and Kiba.' Neji thought._

"_What is it dude?" "Apparently that TenTen girl comes from the Amma clan." The guy said happily and confidently. "Really?" The friend asked astonished._

_Neji has heard of the Amma clan, apparently they rivaled the Hyuuga clan. They were weapon experts, and had the power to summon dragons and gods. Unfortunately they were massacred by the Hyuuga clan, because they were a threat. Of course Neji was only one when this happened, and he really didn't know much about it, but he wonders how TenTen survived. Not that he didn't want her to live, actually he's more than elated that she did survive, he just can't understand how she did survive, and why he's so happy that she did._

"_That's so cool! Do you think she'll be able to defeat Neji?" The friend asked._

_Now, this pissed Neji off. 'Beat me! Excuse me, but she can't even hit me on our sparring matches! Ah, forget this,' and with that thought he walked away. He never got to hear what the answer was, but he was to mad to even want to listen to it._

"_Yup, I honestly think she can." He responded._

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

"_TenTen did it!" Ino yelled. _

"_She beat Temari! Cha! I knew she can do it!" Sakura yelled with joy and enthusiasm._

_TenTen stood up with cuts and bruises all over her, and looked down at Temari, who was lying on the floor. (_A/N: This is the second time they fight. It's a rematch basically.)

"_Heh, looks like I was wrong about you TenTen. You are strong…." And with that Temari went unconscious. Neji looked down at the fighting arena in complete astonishment. He couldn't believe his eyes, TenTen has defeated Temari…okay that wasn't really a shock, but what shocked him was how she did it. She used this technique he has never seen before. It looked like, like, like…._

"_A dragon?" Neji asked no one in particular. He was still in a state of shock until he started to hear loud chants of 'TENTEN!' Neji looked around him and saw everybody standing up and cheering/ chanting TenTen's name. Even Hinata was doing it, and….._

'_Shino?' Neji thought in shock. Shino cheering for someone? The Apocalypse must be near!_

_In the arena a now embarrassed and blushing TenTen looked up at the crowd and gave them a sweet cheek to cheek smile, and she started waving at them. While this was happening, Temari was taken away by the medic ninja. _

'_Hm…Why are they cheering so much for her?'_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ _

"_Did you hear?"_

"_What?"_

"_TenTen and Sasuke encountered Itachi Uchiha on a mission."_

"_Really? Are they okay!"_

"_Sasuke was apparently hurt, but I heard TenTen saved Sasuke. She didn't really stand a chance, but I heard that she did a good enough job for them to escape."_

"_Oh! I hope they're okay."_

"…" _Neji just stared at the two guys gossiping, and clenched his fists._

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_TenTen and Neji were doing their normal training routine. The sun wasn't even up yet! Yup, that early in the morning._

"_Neeeeeji!" TenTen said in a whiny voice, "Can we please take a break. I'm so tired and sore, and damn it the sun isn't even up yet!" TenTen protested._

"_Stop whining and spar TenTen. Honestly, is that really all you can take?" Neji teased._

"_Hey! It's your fault! I didn't get enough sleep! If I had a good rest I'd be able to-"_

"_Beat me?" Neji finished while narrowing his eyes._

"_Yup. Neji, I know I can beat you. I just have to prac-"_

"_You can't beat me, and you never will! Is that clear?" Neji yelled furiously out of the blue._

_She just stared at him in shock. He has never exploded on her like that. She didn't even say anything wrong. Did she? Neji was huffing and taking some breaths in. TenTen just kept her eyes glued on his pearly eyes. After moments of trying to read each other, TenTen smiled to his surprise._

"_What are you smiling about? I was serious." Neji said._

"_Are you jealous, Neji?"_

_Neji was taken by surprise. Jealous? The great and almighty Neji Hyuuga jealous of someone like her?_

"_Of course not! What makes you think that!" Neji asked trying to hold back a blush._

"_It was just a question. Sheesh! Don't take it so personal." TenTen answered angrily._

'_This girl!' Neji thought. "You know what? Forget it. Just go home!" Neji said and went to go gather his stuff by the tree he always meditates on._

"_Fine! I would prefer that than to train with a drama queen!"_

_Neji turned and glared daggers at her._

"_Now if you excuse me, your __Majesty,__ I have better things to do like sleep!" And with that TenTen left a very furious, angered, and scary Neji._

"…_.." Neji clenched his right fist and swung it at whatever was near him. Poor tree, the tree came crushing down violently and hard._

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"You're the main reason I'm doing this. You think you're so great don't you?" Neji said.

TenTen couldn't believe this, it was her fault he was leaving to someone who just wants to use him?

"That's so stupid! Me? Great? Whatever gave you the impression I thought I'm great?"

"…..I'm wasting my time. I'm done speaking to you." Neji turned around and started to walk away.

"No you're not!"

Weird, that sounded so much closer than before. His eyes widened in realization.

'_She's coming!' _But, when he turned TenTen was already ready to punch him. He put his arms up to defend or stop the impact, but it never came. A big cloud of darkness appeared between the two teens, which shocked them. Neji never felt the punch; instead he was pushed back quickly away from TenTen. TenTen looked up, her eyes narrowed as she realized who it was that just stopped her 'almighty TenTen punch.' Neji looked at his savior. He had a sinister and smug smirk on his face, and was holding TenTen's knuckle with quite some force, and he looked down at her as if she were his new prey with those damn pearly white eyes.

"How did you-?" Neji tried to ask.

"It's not too hard to find you y'know? I just have to follow the screaming." He said evilly looking down at TenTen.

TenTen glared at him, and said menacingly, "You…"


	2. Our Goodbye

**Hello! I forgot to say that this is my first fanfic. As you can probably tell I LOVE NejiTen! Something about the two characters makes them perfect for each other in my opinion. I'll try my best to keep them in character as much as I can. This story will include all of the Naruto characters, well most of them. I forgot to mention that they're not in Shippuden yet, sorry. I'm still debating if I should have side couples or not. If you guys have any suggestions of a couple don't hesitate to tell me. Oh, and another thing! If you want your OC on my story then I'll add them, but please describe him/her to me. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any of the Naruto characters. I only own Himaku, yeah that evil dude that wants Neji so badly. -_-' **

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"Well, well. Look at you."

'_Himaku.' _TenTen thought in disgust.

This guy is the reason why Neji wants to leave. Ever since he showed up in the village she didn't like him. There was something weird about how he was interested in Neji. The way he showed up in the village was weird, because he just came. It was one of those days where you'd expect nothing to happen. He was just there, and by God did he make an entrance! He came running full speed towards the village and crashed into the gate! At first sight you'd think he was stupid or a goofball. When Tsunade introduced him as a Special Jounin to the Rookie 9 and Team Gai he was very friendly….a little too friendly. When TenTen barely saw him she thought of Naruto, except that Himaku was a lot nicer and a little smarter. What got to her though was that he asked for Neji after he was introduced. Neji was not there when Himaku arrived; he was on a mission with Kakashi in the Star Village.

"It looks like you missed me Panda-Chan," Himaku said teasingly.

"Don't call me that, and I would never miss you!" TenTen tried to release herself from his grip, but he just held her there. _'What the hell? When did he get so strong!'_

Himaku let go of TenTen's fist, which startled TenTen, because she didn't think he'd let go. His left hand got surrounded by darkness, and then he made it a fist and swung it at her in an attempt to punch her, but she recovered quickly and moved. When she thought she had the upper hand her face came in contact with a powerful punch straight on the face. She crashed down to the floor, for the punch came without warning.

'_H-how did he-'_Her eyes widened when she realized that it wasn't Himaku who punched her, but Neji. The punch had such strength and force that made her fly off a bit farther away from Neji and Himaku.

"Woah! Nice punch Neji!" Himaku praised, but Neji didn't pay him any need, for his eyes were glued on his "friend." TenTen, for some odd reason couldn't move. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to get up and attack Neji. She just stared at his eyes, those pearly white eyes in which she gets lost in their white abyss of pain and grief. Himaku stared for a bit, but then formed some hand signs.

"Chakra Stitching Jutsu!" Himaku yelled.

Chakra strings came out of the ground and punctured themselves in random places of TenTen's body. In result TenTen yelled in agony and pain and got stitched to the ground. Neji looked away; he couldn't stand the sight of this. Tears rolled down TenTen's red cheeks, the pain was unbearable.

"Let's go," Neji said and started to walk away.

"Why? You can finish her right here and now."

Neji halted, "It won't be fair. If I'm going to defeat anybody, that includes her, I'll do it fairly." Neji stated.

Himaku stared at Neji's back, "…Fine, but" Himaku turned to TenTen, and smirked at her. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and his fist got the dark chakra surrounding it, and punched her straight on the face. It was so strong that TenTen fell unconscious. Not only because of the punch, but because of all the blood she has lost as well.

"…Can we leave now?" Neji whispered. For some odd reason something in his chest was killing him with pain. He felt like…..crying?

"Sure!" He said with a sickly happy smile on his face. He looked at TenTen again, _'Hah. Poor insolent girl. I always win. I know you're not dead, and I know for a fact that you're going to go after me for your 'precious' Neji, but until the day we meet, I am the victor.' _With a wicked smirk on his face he turned to Neji. "Let's go," Himaku then disappeared in a dark mist.

Neji turned around slowly. The sight before him was terrifying. TenTen's blood was all over the floor, her body had holes, she was unconscious, and her once joyful and peaceful face was now covered in dirt and blood with a pained look on her face.

"TenTen…." Neji whispered sadly.

(FLASHBACK) "Why can't I beat you?" A frustrated and tired TenTen yelled. TenTen let herself fall on the beautiful long green grass. She was sweaty, she had some bruises in her arms, and her Chinese styled shirt was covered in dirt. Thanks to Mr. IceCube 'AKA' Neji Hyuuga.

"Because I'm Neji." Neji said in a cocky manner. Unlike TenTen, Neji was flawless and clean, damn it! She didn't even land a punch or attack on him. There were times when she was close, but she never actually harmed the Hyuuga prodigy. Neji walked over to TenTen's tired and lying body, and sat next to her.

"Because you're Neji huh? Totally! That explains so much. Thank you for enlighten me with your great wisdom Mr. IceCube!" TenTen said sarcastically.

Neji smirked at her. He finds it interesting and cute on how she reacts to his smartass comments or statements. He found it very cute. Wait! Cute? Where did that come from?

"Neji?"

"Hn…" Neji immediately looked at TenTen.

TenTen looked back at him, "Thanks for being my friend."

Neji didn't see this coming. He expected some type of comeback, but instead he gets a '_Thanks for being my friend?' _He didn't mind, but it's so unlike TenTen. For some odd reason he felt like wrapping his arms around her, and embrace her, but he wasn't going to do that, because that's just weird.

"…..You're welcome." Neji said it loud enough for her to hear. He didn't really notice, but he was smiling at her, and not one of those smug smiles, but a REAL smile.

After minutes of staring at each other….

'_Well….this is awkward,' _they both thought. They looked away from each other, because they felt a blush forming on their complexion.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Goodbye….friend," and with that goodbye he turned and walked away. Neji halted, looked up at the sky, and closed his eyes.

"_Never look back son. Do you understand? For what is done is done, and you did it knowing the future consequences and lose." _

Neji smirked, _'you always said that when I got in trouble or did something bad father.' _Neji opened his eyes and looked at the road before him. He stared for a bit, but then moved forward.

'_Never looking back….for my ties with them have been severed.' _He thought sadly.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**A/N: Heh, a little depressing don't you think? I promise I'll get a lot joyful and rainbowish as the story goes on. :D I'm planning in adding humor to this thing as well, just to make it 10x more enjoyable. **

**Please Review! I would like to know how I'm doing on my first fic. **


	3. That's What Friends Are For!

**Hey! So, here's the 3****rd**** chapter of 'More than Feelings.' My friends want me to add ShikaIno, so I'm going to add that as a side couple. I'm going to add more side couples, but I'm not sure which ones. If you have any please tell me. I really enjoyed this chapter, because I think it was really sweet. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters. If I did Neji and Tenten would be happily together. I only own Himaku.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"Do you think she'll wake up soon?" TenTen heard someone ask.

"Yosh! Of course she's going to wake up soon! She is TenTen!"

"Lee, don't be so loud! We're still in the hospital."

"Oh, sorry."

"Who brought her here anyway? I doubt she was able to walk here all by herself."

"K-Kurenai Sensai f-found her." Someone stuttered.

TenTen started to open her eyes. When she opened them she found it difficult to focus.

"Hey guys! She woke up!" All she can see was bright yellow hair coming closer to her.

When she finally got some clarity on her vision, she found the Rookie 9 and Lee staring down at her.

"Where am I?" She asked weakly.

"You're in the hospital TenTen," Ino said with so much relief. She was happy to see that her friend has finally woken up.

TenTen's eyes widened, "Where's Neji?" TenTen asked abruptly.

"Who cares!" Kiba yelled angrily.

"Kiba-Kun please be nice," Hinata said.

"No! That idiot doesn't deserve shit! Look what he put TenTen through!" Kiba said pointing out TenTen's current state.

"Hey! Don't yell at Hinata! She just said you should be nicer you jackass!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"…" Shino just stared through his black glasses.

"Shut your trap Naruto! It's also your fault!" Kiba yelled.

"My fault!"

"Yeah your fault! You knew she went after him, but you didn't tell anybody! Now look at her, she was almost going to die!" Kiba pushed Naruto.

"Why you little-!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto from behind.

"Don't be stupid dobe. We're in a hospital, don't make a scene," he stated flatly. (A/N: In my fic Sasuke decided to be cool, so he stayed in Konoha. :D)

"Kiba control yourself." Shikamaru urged

"Fuck no! That asshole hurt my friend-!"

"He's our friend too!" TenTen yelled angrily.

Everyone stared at her. Her eyes were getting really watery and glassy. Her weak expression has now changed into one of pure strength and determination. That expression was what made TenTen, TenTen.

"TenTen please calm down," Sakura urged wordily sitting next to her. TenTen's wounds were not to be taken lightly. She lost too much blood and those holes in her body were barely healed. She has never seen such wounds in her life, they were so deep. It was shocking that TenTen was even able to just fall unconscious and not die.

"Sure he is! He's such a good friend that he'd leave you to die." Kiba sarcastically.

"Kiba shut up!" Ino yelled.

"….." Lee just stared at TenTen. Poor TenTen, Kiba had a point though. What kind of friend would leave another friend to die? But, that wasn't the Neji Lee grew up to know. The Neji Lee knew would never do that. Lee knew something for a fact, Neji loves TenTen, and TenTen loves Neji, but they're just too stubborn and proud to see it.

Now, Team Gai would never be the same.

"Let her take a break. She really needs it." Chouji said with sympathy and munching on his BBQ chips.

"I don't care what you guys think." TenTen said darkly. "I'm going to bring Neji back home! With or without your help, I don't care! Maybe he doesn't mean anything to you, but to me he means a lot! He would always push me beyond my limit to make me stronger, he believed I had potential if I just pushed myself! He told me that I could become the strongest kunoichi in the world! I-I…" TenTen was out of breath, but she had to set them straight. They were just letting go of him without even trying, and she just couldn't bear the thought of it.

'_I love him so damn much!' _TenTen thought in frustration. Tears started rolling down her eyes. Her heart was hurting too much, it was breaking in half. Mainly because Neji still decided to leave them.

"…" Everyone stared in silence at the now sobbing girl. She put her hands on her chest, as if she was trying to hold something that wanted to come out. To everyone's surprise Shino spoke.

"I'm with you," he said with a monotone voice.

After seconds of silence Sasuke decided to speak, "I guess I owe you for saving me from Itachi, so I'll help," a small smile formed in his face.

"Can you let go of me now teme? Your smile is freaking me out," Naruto said.

Sasuke didn't realize he was still holding Naruto, so he glared at Naruto and let him go.

"Shut up dobe! I wasn't smiling."

"Sure, whatever you say teme. Anyway! You can count me in! Neji's still a friend of mine too y'know?" He said with a bright smile on his face.

"Sakura, Ino, and I are with you TenTen." Hinata said confidently. Sakura yelled "Cha!" and Ino stuck her tongue out playfully and gave TenTen the peace sign.

"Yosh! I've always been on your side!" Then Lee gave his nice guy pose.

"This is going to be troublesome," Ino glared at Shikamaru. "But, Chouji and I are on your side as well TenTen." Shikamaru said lazily, and Chouji gave her a thumbs up.

Everyone stared at Kiba. Kiba closed his eyes. "Arf, arf, arf! (Count me in!)" Akamaru barked. Kiba opened his eyes and sighed. "If Akamaru's in, then I guess I'll help then," with a confident smile on his face.

"Guys…" TenTen said, with tears in her eyes.

"No more crying!"Naruto said forming an 'X' with his arms.

"We're friends TenTen, and so is Neji. We're not letting go without a fight." Sakura affirmed.

Tenten wiped her tears away, "Thank you." She said sweetly.

"Youthful group hug!" Lee yelled. Lee gathered everyone around Tenten, and they all hugged each other.

"C-can't breathe…" Kiba panted.

"Let go or you all die." Shino plainly threatened.

Everyone's eyes grew wide and they immediately let go. Then they moved farther away from Shino.

Himaku and Neji have just recently arrived to the Land of Rivers, but that's all Neji knew. They soon stood face to face with this huge boulder blocking some type of entrance. Neji was looking around curiously trying to find out the exact location, but nothing he saw gave it away.

"What is this place Himaku?"

Himaku formed a few hand signs, and the huge bolder started to move.

Himaku smirked at Neji and asked, "Have you ever heard of the Akatsuki?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Did you guys like it? I'm starting to have lots of school work, so it might take me a while to update, but I'll try my best to do it when I have the chance. Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review! :D**


	4. There's Always Light In The Horizon

**A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so long! My stupid computer crashed. I'm so sorry, but I'm back. I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters unfortunately. Only Himaku. =)**

It's been four months….four months since Neji's departure. Nothing in the village has been the same in TenTen's case. Everything seemed so meaningless to her, and her self-esteem was proof of that. She's been not herself lately, so Hinata told her, but she honestly didn't care. Ever since he left she's been training like crazy, she hasn't slept in weeks, and she trains everyday nonstop. She pushes herself more than before and if she does end up injured she'll just ignore it and continue with her training. She's gone to the hospital before; she got injured so badly that she had to stay there for weeks. After a medic ninja told her she can leave the hospital she left and went back to her training.

She threw yet another shuriken at the practice dummy and missed the target AGAIN. "Ah, come on!" TenTen yelled in frustration. She's been missing that damn target a lot lately; actually she's missed every single target in the training field. TenTen huffed in frustration and exhaustion. TenTen looked at the practice dummy and closed her eyes. She opened them with a new found determination and threw the shuriken….and again she missed the target. "Damn it! Come on!" TenTen yelled yet again.

She walked away from the training dummy and looked up at the sky. It felt weird that Neji was no longer there to help her on her training. She has also been trying some new techniques, but that didn't quite work out. All of the techniques she tried to learn were from the Amma clan, her clan, and yet she couldn't even learn HALF of ONE jutsu. After months of training those techniques she decided to give up. If Neji were here she would have learned-

"No!" TenTen yelled to herself looking down at the grass. She always did that! Saying that if Neji were here she would've gotten better. TenTen looked up and focused her gaze at where Neji used to meditate. For some odd reason the tree was gone, she can tell that someone must've beaten it down. She noticed it was gone the day after she had her little argument with Neji. _'You can never beat me!' _Neji said back then. When she got home that day she locked herself in her room and cried. She shook her head and looked at the sky. Who was she kidding? She dropped down on her knees, buried her face in her hands, and cried.

"I'm never going to get him back," she sobbed.

"Hm…is that so?"

TenTen wiped her tears and immediately stood up, and looked for the male voice in alert.

"Don't worry; we're from the same village." The voice said coolly.

TenTen heard a rustle of leaves behind her, so she turned around and saw Kakashi coming down from a tree.

"Tell me TenTen; why are you crying?" Kakashi asked warmly.

"I-I'm not crying." TenTen said in her defense, but nothing can really escape Kakashi's eyes. She saw that Kakashi was staring at her, as if he was trying to read her. She lowered her gaze to the ground in an attempt to hide her gaze.

Kakashi laughed lightly, and walked over to TenTen. He stopped right in front of her and looked around the training field. Everything was pretty much destroyed; there were weapons everywhere, quarters were all over the grass, and the trees were heavily damaged. Kakashi looked back down at TenTen.

"Impressive, you're quite the kunoichi TenTen. You've got great potential, yet you're telling yourself that you're weak." He said sternly.

"…" She just kept her gaze on the ground.

Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder, and looked at her in sincere sympathy. "I know how it feels to lose a dear friend TenTen.

TenTen looked up at Kakashi with tears forming in her eyes. Kakashi got his hand off her shoulder and put both his hands in his pockets.

"You know how it feels? Is that so? Okay genius; tell me what to do then. Please enlighten me with your great wisdom of sorrow and pain. I'm tired of hearing the same shit from people! 'I know what you're going through,' 'Just keep moving on,' they say. What the hell do they know? You're no different! It hurts…to know I couldn't stop him. Tell me! You say you know how it feels! Then tell me what I should do then! Tell me damn it!" TenTen yelled in furry.

She was so tired of people saying that they understand what she's going through. They're all liars! They have no idea how it feels to have lost someone so special to stupid power. In Neji's mind his father Hizashi would have wanted the main branch gone, but that's not true. Himaku brain washed Neji, and yet…..Neji preferred him over his friends.

Kakashi stared at her. TenTen slowly calmed herself down.

"K-Kakashi Sensai I'm sorry for- OW! Hey, what the hell?" TenTen yelled while rubbing the back of her head.

Kakashi put his hand back on his pocket and closed his eyes, "Temper, temper TenTen. You've got to control that anger of yours." Kakashi said as a matter of fact.

"Excuse me! You can't just hit me!"

"Last time I checked I was the Sensai." Kakashi said wisely.

TenTen was taken by surprise, he had a point, but he's not HER Sensai.

"You're so weird Kaka-"

"How about you don't give up. How does that sound for a plan?" Kakashi interrupted.

TenTen stared at Kakashi. Not give up? She can't even hit a stupid training dummy, and he's telling her not to give up! Not only that, but her self-esteem has been really low lately. Kakashi looked up at the sky, "Unlike me, you can actually get your friend back." Kakashi then looked back at TenTen with a smile under his mask.

TenTen looked at him for a while, and finally understood that Kakashi has had a horrible past when it came to his friends and family. She's heard of The White Fang and what happened to him, she knew that Yondaime was his Sensai once upon a time, but then he sacrificed his life for the village that horrible yet memorable night. When it came to his friends though, she didn't really know much except for what Gai Sensai has told her. Rin and Obito were their names, and she also knew that Obito gave Kakashi his Sharingan. She doesn't really know what happened to them, but she's sure that they're dead now. Poor Kakashi, he had to have everything he holed dear be taken away from him.

"Kakashi Sensai I'm so-" TenTen tried to apologize.

"Don't be. I understand your frustration in a way, but don't ever give up. You might think you haven't accomplished anything to improve your skill, but in reality you've grown stronger, and you'll see all of this improvement if you decide to give yourself another chance. You're strong TenTen; I believe that someday you'll surpass Tsunade herself. You'll bring Neji back; it's just a matter of putting the time and commitment."

TenTen was astonished. THE Kakashi Hatake was telling her she's strong, and that she'll be able to bring Neji back. She won't actually say it out loud, but she looks up to Kakashi in a way.

"You really believe I can do it Kakashi Sensai?"

"Of course you will. All you have to do is push yourself and you'll accomplish great things." Kakashi said crossing his arms across his chest. "Now listen to me carefully TenTen."

TenTen listened attentively. Kakashi was one of Konoha's elite Jounin; of course she would pay good attention to him. It's not every day that Kakashi Hatake comes up to someone and tells them they have what it takes to become legends.

"All your comrades are training their asses off, and do you know why?"

"Um….because they want to?"

"They're doing this to protect and keep that bond that connects them to Neji. Isn't obvious TenTen? They DO care!" Kakashi said. "Yet, you're here saying that you can't do it! TenTen, you're an Amma for crying out loud."

"I don't know much about my clan though."

"Enough with the excuses TenTen! Who told them not to take that friendship for granted?" Kakashi asked furiously. Visible anger and frustration seen inside his right eye.

"I did."

"That's right! They're pushing themselves so much TenTen. Believe me; I've never seen Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto so dedicated in their training before."

"…" TenTen stayed silent, because she started to feel guilty. He's right. She's such an idiot! Saying all those things to them about bringing Neji back, and here she was giving up when everyone was getting stronger, and took her word that she'll bring him back home. They're keeping their word, but not her…..What was she thinking?

Kakashi noticed her uncomfort, and put his hand on her shoulder. TenTen looked at Kakashi who had a sympathized look on his face.

"I don't want you to feel guilty TenTen. I'm just trying to let you know that they see you as their leader." Kakashi took his hand off her shoulder and reached into his pocket. Kakashi took out a photo, "Here, remember this?" Kakashi handed the photo to TenTen, which she took.

TenTen looked at it and smiled warmly. "I remember this," she said warmly.

In the photo you see the Rookie 9, Team Gai, and The Sand Siblings. This photo was taken after the Shikamaru Platoon came out from the hospital after encountering the Sound 4. In the photo you can see Naruto trying to tackle Sasuke who's just looking at the camera. Sakura's holding Naruto back from trying to beat up Sasuke, and Kiba's laughing and pointing at them. Hinata had Akamaru in her arms, and was looking at Naruto wordily, while Shino was simply looking at the camera. Lee was in his nice guy pose, and Chouji was eating his BBQ chips while staring at Ino yelling at a poor bored Shikamaru. Gaara was looking at everyone like they were crazy, Kankuro was glaring at Shino; he probably didn't get over the fact that Shino beat him. And Temari, well, she pushed TenTen into Neji, who was surprised, but caught her. Temari had an evil smirk on her face, and Neji was too focused on TenTen, who he caught in his arms. What TenTen remembers the most though was what happened afterwards; Neji wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling, and TenTen held his shoulders for support. She apologized and looked at him; their faces were just inches away from each other. For some odd reason, they couldn't take their eyes off each other, as if staring at each other was the most amazing thing in the world. To TenTen's surprise, she moved her lips closer to Neji's, but Neji then abruptly let her go and walked away.

"I'll never forget this moment." TenTen whispered to herself.

TenTen held the photo against her chest, and then she put it away in her kunai pouch.

TenTen looked up at Kakashi. "Help me train," she said.

"Hm? Me? Well, I can, but that sounded more like an order than a request." Kakashi said.

TenTen put her hand on her hips and smirked, "That's because it was Sensai."

Kakashi smiled, "Excellent! Well then, I'm at your service TenTen. I'm warning you though, when you start training with me you'll go through a world of pain."

"I was able to put up with Neji, I'm pretty sure I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." TenTen said confidently

"That's what I want to hear! There's the TenTen I remember! We start tomorrow early in the morning." Kakashi said and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I can't wait!" TenTen yelled excitedly.

'_She has the same will and strength as her mother. Heh, you should be proud of your daughter Saki.' _Kakashi thought as he leapt from tree to tree.

'_You just wait Neji, you're not going to know what hit you!' _She thought happily. "….Wait for me buddy." TenTen smiled to herself.

"But he's just a kid!" yelled Hidan.

"Be quiet Hidan. We have to take under consideration that he's from the famous and RICH Hyuuga clan." Kakuzu said calmly.

"Kakuzu has a point, we already have a Sharingan and Rinengan user. Why not add a Byakugan user? That'll make us even more powerful." Kisame added.

"The problem is Kisame-San, that he's just a hormone crazed 15 year old teen, hm." Deidara pointed out.

'_Hormone crazed? I'm not hormone crazed!' _Neji thought to himself.

"Now, now sempai. You're just jealous, because the soon to be member of the Akatsuki has way more beautiful hair than you do. Jealousy is not a good thing." Tobi lectured Deidara.

"Zip it Tobi." Zetsu said.

"Well, our leader let Tobi in, didn't he? Why not let Neki in?" Itachi said.

"Yeah…hey, wait. What do you mean by 'leader let Tobi in?' Tobi asked.

"You suck." Sasori told Tobi.

"For the last time, it's Neji!" Neji yelled furiously. They always get his name wrong.

"I don't care." Itachi said plainly.

'_That does it!' _Neji thought. "You know what? Whatever! All of you are a bunch of freaks! I don't care if you take me in or not, I'm getting the fuck out of here!" Neji yelled. He then turned and tried to walk away, but Himaku stopped him.

"Calm down Neji, just wait and-"

"You're in." Pein interrupted.

"WHAT!" the Akatsuki yelled.

'_Men can be so stupid sometimes,' _Konan thought.

"B-but leader-!" Hidan tried to say.

"Silence! That's my last decision. Now, all of you shut the hell up, and Konan, take him and get him a robe." Pein ordered.

"Magic word is _?" Konan asked.

Pein sighed, "Can you PLEASE take him, and get him his Akatsuki robe?"

"That's better, and yes, yes I can."

"See! You're in!" Himaku yelled excitedly to Neji.

"Yay…" Neji said sarcastically. _'Someone save me from these freaks!' _Neji thought in agony.

**Well, did you guys like it? Again, I'm very sorry for the delay. Thanks for reading, and please review! :D**


	5. Meeting Darkness Halfway

**A/N: Hello again! Well here's the next chapter. This chapter is focused more on Neji and the Akatsuki, and how they TRY to bond with each other (Mainly with Tobi…..hint, hint) If you're wondering, yes, Himaku was already a member of Akatsuki. Thanks for the reviews by the way! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to? Fine then! I don't own any of the Naruto characters. (Starts crying) Damn you cruel reality!**

* * *

><p>"Put this on kid," Konan handed Neji the Akatsuki robe. "I'll be leaving now."<p>

"Wait!" Neji yelled.

Konan sighed, "What is it now kid?"

"Um… what's your name?"

"Hm? My name? My name is Konan." She said. "Well, what's your name? Because I'm pretty sure your name's not 'kid.' "

"Hyuuga Neji."

"Nice name. Can I ask you a question?" Konan asked. She honestly didn't care if he said 'no,' because she was still going to ask.

"Sure, I guess."

"Why are you here? You're just 15 and you're mixing yourself with the Akatsuki," Konan continued, "Honestly, I'm not that dumb. Do you even know what we do? What we do to gain what we want? Or did you just join for power?"

Neji stared at Konan, and smirked.

"I don't care what you do, or what you want. All I want is power, and the end of the Hyuuga's Main Branch."

Konan stared at him for a little, "Fair enough," Konan said, and walked away.

Neji was finally left alone. "…" Neji remained silent while he changed into the Akatsuki robe.

"_Thanks for being my friend," TenTen said._

Neji shook his head. "Stop it!" Neji yelled in frustration. He hasn't stopped thinking about TenTen. Ever since he left the Land of Fire he has had so many thoughts flood his head. Is she okay? Is she alive? Is she back home? Does she hate me?

"…Does she miss me?" Neji whispered to himself. He was feeling like shit! He didn't like to feel that way, especially over TenTen, and what he did to her. He shouldn't be feeling this way!

'This is what I wanted,' Neji thought.

He wanted to leave the village and avenge his dead father. He's going to destroy the Main Branch and anyone who tries to help them.

'Is this really what I want?'

Neji shook his head violently. Trying to ignore the inner turmoil, he went to a mirror and looked at himself.

'I don't look that bad,' he thought. He didn't look all that bad in that Akatsuki robe at all. A 15 year old Hyuuga Neji in a good sized Akatsuki robe…not bad at all.

'_Tell me! Why! Why Neji!' TenTen yelled._

"Shut up!" Neji yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I didn't say anything though," someone said from behind him.

"Ahhh!" Neji yelled and jumped in surprise. Neji turned around to see who it was. It was that guy with the pumpkin mask. What was his name Tibo? Tibi? Toki? Oh! His name was Tobi! That's right, Tobi!

"What the hell! Don't do that!" Neji yelled angrily.

"I didn't do anything though." Tobi said innocently.

"Don't sneak up on people like that! You could have given me a heart attack!"

"I didn't sneak up on you; I just normally walked over here."

"…" How could Neji not have sensed him then?

Tobi scratched the back of his head, "I'm sorry if I scared you. I just heard you yell, so I came to see what was going on."

"Nothing's going on, I'm fine."

Tobi raised his hand as if he was some student from the Academy. Neji just stared at him.

"Can you please pick Tobi first? My arm's hurting."

Neji looked around, "…There's no one else here." Neji said in a very obvious tone.

Tobi started jumping up and down, "Please pick Tobi! Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi whined.

Neji sweat dropped, 'You have got to be kidding me. He acts like such a kid!' Neji thought.

"Uh….Tobi?" Neji finally said.

"I have a question." Tobi said finally putting his arm down.

"I have an answer." Neji said. 'I think.'

"Do you talk and yell to yourself often?" Tobi asked innocently.

"…No." Neji said. By the little time he knew Tobi he can tell he was the "kid" of the group, but something was weird about him. Neji felt like he was hiding some dark secret, so dark that it'll put everything Orochimaru has done to shame.

Tobi quickly changed the subject, "It looks good on you Neji Chan!" Tobi referred to the robe.

'Neji Chan!' Neji thought in annoyance. "Don't call me that." Neji said coolly.

"Why not! I'm your Sempai though! Neji Chan sounds cute too!" Tobi complained.

"No, you're not. You're my senior, but not my Sempai, and 'Neji Chan' "Neji shuddered, "doesn't sound 'cute.' "Neji shuddered again. He never thought he was ever going to use the word 'cute.'

"You're mean!" Tobi whined.

Neji was seriously getting irritated with Mr. Pumpkin Head! Honestly, how did HE manage to enter the Akatsuki!

"How the hell did YOU get into the Akatsuki?" Neji asked.

"Me? Well, the same way you did. With a little help from my Senpai! Zetsu San helped me in!" Tobi said cheerfully.

Okay, good. If it turns out that he got in because the leader said he was good enough he would have probably been shocked. Neji turned around and looked at himself in the mirror.

"So, you're an Uchiha. Aren't you Tobi?" Neji asked coolly.

Tobi stayed silent, the silence was making Neji very uncomfortable, and so he turned around and looked at Tobi.

"Aren't I right?" Neji asked cockily with a smirk on his face.

Something Neji simply loved to do was guess correctly. He's been suspecting if Tobi was an Uchiha ever since he came here. He was good at guessing, thanks to TenTen and Hinata. He would always guess what was going on or how they felt and he was always spot on.

"You're smarter than I suspected kid." Tobi confessed.

"I pride myself for that, and I know for a fact that you're not the "kid" you make your fellow teammates believe you are."

Another work well done. Neji mentally patted himself on the back. Man! Was he good at this or what!

Tobi started to clap, "Bravo Neji. You're a very smart kid. You have extraordinary potential. Trust me, I can tell."

"I'm not your boy." Neji stated plainly.

"Of course you're not. You're Hizashi's boy aren't you?"

"Shut it! Don't you dare mention my father you prick." Neji said angrily.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Don't get so touchy."

That's it! Neji seriously wants this guy to die! He's such an ass!

"Can I ask you something?"

'No!' Was what Neji wanted to say, but something told him that he should listen to what he had to say.

"What?" Neji asked coldly.

"Why are you still with that loser Himaku?"

"Hm? Why does it matter to you?"

"Trust me Neji, it matters to me a lot more than anyone else." Tobi said wickedly.

Neji just stared at him. Neji was actually waiting for answers on why he cares so much about him, but by the looks of it Tobi wasn't going to speak anytime soon.

"Why? I barely even know you. Why do you care so much about me?" Neji was so confused. What did he want? Or is he just playing mind games with him?

"Remember your mom? Oh! That's right! I forgot, she died giving birth to you didn't she?" Tobi continued, "What a weak woman."

Neji got out a kunai and threw it at him, but the kunai just punctured the wall.

"You're slow kid." Neji's eyes widened in realization. He quickly turned around and saw Tobi, and his sinister glowing Sharingan activated.

'How did he!' Neji thought. To be honest, Neji moved as fast as he could. For the love of Kami! Neji was a little faster than Lee!

"How did you-!" Neji tried to say.

"Dodge your sorry excuse of an attack?" Tobi finished. "It's a secret," Tobi whispered.

Neji underestimated Tobi's ability, Tobi was even better than Himaku!

Tobi puts his hand on Neji's shoulder, "Listen to me Neji."

Neji looked up at Tobi. Who was this guy? Seriously! What did he want with him!

"I'm the one that told Himaku to bring you here. It was I who wanted you to leave that disgusting village." Tobi confessed.

Neji backed off from Tobi.

"How do you know me?" Neji asked once again. Neji was desperate for answers. Honestly! A guy with a pumpkin mask that turns out to know you, when you have never heard or seen him in your life comes up to you and tells you he wanted to see you. Shit like that doesn't just happen!

"Before you freak out," Tobi said.

'Too late,' Neji thought.

"Let me explain."

"An explanation would be great," Neji said. His head was hurting really bad. He wanted answers now!

"Excellent! Now, sit." Tobi sat on the ground, and so did Neji.

"Don't worry about the robe, they don't get dirty," Tobi informed Neji. Tobi deactivated his Sharingan.

"…" Right now Neji didn't give a rats ass about the robe, he just wanted answers.

"Sheesh! Just trying to lighten up the mood." Tobi said.

"…" Neji stayed silent.

'Sheesh! What an Ice Cube.' Tobi thought. "What do you know about your mother?" Tobi asked

"Her name?"

"Which was?"

"Kira, and that's pretty much it," Neji said sadly.

"Did you find out what was her last name?" Tobi asked.

"No, but I've seen pictures of her with my father. I know that she's not a Hyuuga." Neji said.

"Her last name was Uchiha, Kira Uchiha."

'Uchiha!' Neji thought in mere surprise. "I thought Hyuuga and Uchiha didn't get along." Neji said.

"They didn't, but Hizashi and Kira loved each other so much that they didn't care about their clans' rivalry."

Neji listened attentively, but he was still a little confused. What does his mom being an Uchiha have anything to do with him?

"Thanks for letting me know, but what does that have to do with why you want me here?" Neji asked.

"I thought you were good at guessing," Tobi teased.

"Shut up and just tell me already!"

Tobi stood up, "I doubt you'd want to hear it."

Neji stood up and yelled, "No! Tell me! I want to know!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

Tobi looked around and then looked at Neji, "The other person that knows about this is Itachi, and Himaku." Tobi continued, "Your mother didn't die giving birth to you Neji."

Neji's eyes slowly widened. What? His mother didn't die during labor!

"W-what? What do you mean? What happened to her!" Neji yelled.

Tobi noticed that Neji was getting really agitated, "Keep your voice down."

Neji huffed, and huffed air out. How can this be? Another lie! Another fucking lie the Main Branch made! Did his dad lie to him too!

"Are you calm?" Tobi asked. Tobi couldn't understand himself right now. He was really concerned about Neji. Why? He didn't really know, but all he knew was that he wanted Neji to get untangled from all those webs of lies, and tell him the truth.

"Tell me." Neji said. Neji was now looking down at the floor. It was too much to bear, but he had to; for his mother and father.

Tobi took a big breath, "The Main Branch ordered some Hyuuga members to kill her." Tobi said with a heavy heart.

Neji closed his eyes.

"A week after you were born they got your mother and murdered her. Your father found out about this the next day, and swore revenge, but they told him that if he attempted anything to hurt any of them that you were going to be killed next. They also told your father not to tell you, so he obeyed."

Neji clenched his fists with such force, that they were turning white. "Why?" Neji asked.

"The Hyuuga clan hated the Uchiha clan just as much as the Uchiha hated the Hyuuga. Except that the Uchiha didn't do anything to anyone. I guess, in a way, the Hyuuga felt threatened by her."

"…" My mother, killed by stupid Main Branch Hyuuga?

"Neji? There's something else you need to know."

Neji looked up at Tobi, "What?"

"Inside your genes you have developed a unique ocular jutsu that requires both Hyuuga and Uchiha genes. In normal circumstances the Uchiha and the Hyuuga gene would fight each other for dominance, but in your case they bonded with each other. Creating a new ocular jutsu." Tobi informed Neji.

"So, what's this new jutsu of mine?"

"It's called Byaringan."

"…" Neji stayed dead quiet. He was too busy thinking of a way to massacre the Hyuuga clan.

"Of course you can't use it yet. You need specific training to awaken your Byaringan, and then I can help you master it." Tobi informed him.

Neji didn't want to talk right now. He wanted revenge, and justice! His poor family, this wasn't fair! All this time they suffered and he didn't know. He felt so guilty!

"You have to help me!" Neji pleaded.

"Help you with what? Be specific." Tobi said.

"Help me decimate the Hyuuga clan!"

Tobi smirked, "Deal, but…" Tobi continued, "In the future I'm going to ask you to return the favor."

"Fine! Whatever! You can have whatever you want from me! Just help me destroy them." Neji said desperately.

Tobi snickered quietly," Excellent, I'll help you in any way possible."

Neji grinned halfheartedly, "Thank you."

Tobi pats Neji's head, "Don't worry, you, Himaku, and I will be a great team."

Neji nodded his head. Tobi leans closer to Neji's ear and whispers something.

"…" Neji slowly smirked mischievously.

* * *

><p>"Damn it Kakashi where are you!" TenTen yelled. 'Now I know why Team 7 complains about him,' TenTen thought in defeat. TenTen has been waiting for Kakashi since dawn, and now it was close to the afternoon!<p>

But, the location where they were supposed to meet at DAWN is beautiful, so she didn't really mind as much. It was a forest clearing surrounded by Sakura blossoms, its scent being carried by the wind making it a more relaxing place. In front of the clearing was a large deep pond being filled by a waterfall.

'It's so beautiful here,' TenTen thought as she walked towards the pond.

She stopped in front of the pond to marvel at the beautiful waterfall. No matter how beautiful it looked or anything for that matter, she still couldn't forget Neji.

TenTen closed her eyes and sighed. "Pull yourself together TenTen." TenTen told herself.

She looked down at the pond and her reflection. 'I'm pretty good looking,' TenTen thought happily.

Suddenly the water started glowing, and then blinding golden rays shot out.

"Ow! What the hell!" Yelled a half blind TenTen.

"_TenTen" _

TenTen started looking around in alarm. Was it Kakashi? Nah, this voice was feminine.

"_Down here."_

TenTen looked down at the pond, and saw a woman that resembled her, she was older and had longer hair, familiarity swept over TenTen.

"Who are you?" TenTen asked.

"_I can't tell you right now, I don't have enough time."_

"What? What time? We have a lot of time. I feel like I know you."

"_You do know me, you just don't remember. Listen to me TenTen, you're in great danger."_

"I am? From who?" TenTen asked in confusion. Okay! Imagine this; some beautiful woman pops out of a pond, not only that, but this woman somewhat looks like you, and you don't know who this is, and is telling you you're in danger from Kami knows what! Shit like this just doesn't happen!

"_Guy with pumpkin mask, enough said."_

"Wait, what! What the hell does that mean! Is it some kind of secret code!" TenTen asked in confusion.

"_You'll know when the time comes." A tear rolled down the woman's cheek._

The image started fading away.

"Wait! Don't leave! At least tell me your name!" TenTen begged.

"…_Sa…." _

That's all TenTen heard before the woman faded away.

"Sorry I'm late TenTen." Kakashi said from behind.

"…" TenTen just stared at the pond.

"Uh…TenTen? I'm here. Hello! I was late! You're not going to yell at me?" Kakashi said trying to catch TenTen's attention.

TenTen disappeared in a gust of wind, and was right above Kakashi, and started attacking him.

"Do you have any idea what just happened to me for your stupid tardiness!" TenTen yelled in anger.

'I'm guessing training just began.' Kakashi thought. "Uh…should I be concerned?" Kakashi asked as he blocked TenTen's fierce attacks of awesomeness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys liked it!**

**Neji: That was interesting…**

**TenTen: Who's that Kami forsaken woman! .**

**Me: (agreeing with Neji) don't worry TenTen, you'll find out soon enough.**

**TenTen: By the way, what does decimate mean?**

**Neji: Google it…**

**TenTen: Shut it jackass! No one asked you!**

**Neji: Your point…?**

**TenTen: I hate you!**

**Neji: No you don't…**

**TenTen: .**

**Me: Please review! ^.^ **


End file.
